Rechargeable energy storage devices are utilized in hybrid vehicles that are powered by both petroleum-based and electrical-based propulsion systems. These rechargeable energy storage devices include high voltage batteries. When, a high voltage battery is unable to provide sufficient power to start a vehicle, an intelligent charger is utilized to recharge the battery. A technician is often required to determine the health of the battery. This includes determining not only the capacity of the battery pack, but also the cell\module voltage differentials.
When the need, arises to recharge such a high voltage battery, the known systems and methods are cumbersome. Known systems are limited in their intelligent electronic monitoring, thus increasing safety risks to a user of such a system. Often such systems are bulky and heavy, thus not portable and mobile. Additionally, known systems require the use and integration of some interface device, such as a laptop computer during the intelligent battery charging and conditioning. Furthermore, known systems require special controller area network (CAN) communication software during the intelligent battery charging and conditioning processes. Usually a laptop, or like device, and a power supply is required in which the power supply is set at a peak voltage well below the peak voltage of the battery pack. This process is known as floating. Therefore, a need still exists in the art for such a system and method as the one described herein.